It is known, in earthmoving vehicles or the like, to provide the driver's cab with a front window assembly in which the front window can be moved from a closed position to an open position, in which open position the front window is retained to the inside roof of the vehicle. In this open position, the whole of the front of the driver's cab may be completely open. Owing to the nature of the tasks undertaken by earthmoving vehicles or the like, the front window of the driver's cab can become smeared with mud or the like to an extent which is unacceptable to the driver, despite the action of windscreen wipers on the front window. In any event, clearly, drivers favor the facility of being able to move the front window completely out of the way, leaving the front of the cab completely open in certain operating conditions. Current designs of such window assemblies tend to be disadvantageous in some respects. For example, multiple, difficult to co-ordinate operations may be necessary to move the front window between closed and open positions (for example involving separate, awkward operations of locking and unlocking catches in addition to separately gripping widely spaced handles on the window to lift the window into the roof area). The action of moving the window between closed and open positions may be far more complicated or difficult than need be the case, as well as the release and locking action of the window in open and closed positions. In short, it is believed that such window assemblies can be made much more "user friendly". Additional problems may exist in the ease and reliability of opening and closing the window and it is believed that the whole window design may be made much more versatile.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the aforementioned, or other, problems associated with window assemblies.